1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Related Art
In existing technology, as illustrated for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-120306, a known rotating electrical machine is provided with an armature, a yoke that houses the armature, and plural magnets that are disposed in a ring shape around the inner peripheral face of the yoke. In such a rotating electrical machine, the plural magnets are respectively formed in circular arc shape which fits with the inner peripheral surface of the yoke, and attached to the inner peripheral surface of the yoke. Moreover, generally in each of the magnets, the pair of magnetic poles is aligned in a row along the circumference of the yoke, with the boundary portion of the pair of magnetic poles set at the circumferential direction central portion of the magnet.
The plural magnets are arrayed along the yoke circumferential direction with gaps between each other, with a circumferential direction central portion of one magnet (a portion on the circumferential direction center side) disposed so as to be opposed in the yoke diameter direction to a gap between other adjacent magnets. Moreover, a boundary of a pair of magnetic poles in the magnets is positioned at a circumferential direction central position (center) of each of the magnets, with the magnets formed with a constant thickness spanning along their entire circumferential direction lengths.